


Change Fate

by Poyuran



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Can you save your favorite three dwarves?, F/M, This'll have a slow development., You end up in Middle Earth from our world, You fall in love with Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poyuran/pseuds/Poyuran
Summary: You just finished watching The Hobbit movie for the fifteen millionth time, and as usual you begin daydreaming about what you could maybe do to save Thorin, Fili, and Kili.You open your eyes after going to sleep only to find yourself in front of Bilbo Baggins' door!Your longtime wish of going to Middle Earth has come true.Now you finally get the chance to save the three dwarves.





	1. Dream or Reality

“God, it’s just so good. I can rewatch these movies an infinite amount of times,” you gush to your roommate after having just finished watching the Battle of Five Armies. “Why don’t I live on Middle Earth?” You look toward your roommate for an answer.

“Because the world is a sadist and wants you to suffer,” she replies coolly. You let out a long groan. 

“I wonder if I could save Thorin, Fili, and Kili if I had the chance…” You sit up from your couch and turn off the television. You knew you were going to daydream saving them for the hundredth time. Whenever you daydreamed about the Hobbit you were either trying to get Thranduil to love you, or save your three favorite dwarves. You ready for bed and tell your roommate goodnight. You wiggle yourself until you get into a comfortable position before drifting off to sleep.

 

“Hey, young lady? Are you alright? Oh, what to do… Oh, my.” You hear a panicked voice above you. You slowly blink your eyes. Why did your head hurt so bad? “Oh, you’re awake!” The voice sounds much lighter than before. The blob before you slowly starts to take form.

“Bilbo Baggins…” you quietly gasp to yourself.

“Hmm? I’m sorry? I didn’t quite catch that,” says Bilbo, his eyebrows furrowed together. You couldn’t believe this was happening. This is what they called a lucid dream, right? When you know you’re in a dream? Oh, alarm clock please don’t wake me up anytime soon!

You were slowly beginning to stand up when you notice your silence is worrying Bilbo, so you quickly say the first thing that comes to mind. “What am I doing here?”

He gives you an odd look, “Ah…that is also what I’d like to know. I decided to go for my morning smoke, and when I opened my door you were just lying there. Scared me half to death, I’ll tell you.”

“Well I have no recollection as to how I’ve gotten here,” you confess. You always wished to come to Middle Earth, but what would you do now? You have nowhere to live or any means to survive after all. Then you remember. This is a dream! Surely then Bilbo would kindly allow you to stay with him.

You look at him in the eye with the cutest puppy eyes you could muster, “I have no memories of my time before this. No home, no family that I can remember. Please, Bilbo, let me stay with you in your home! Even if it’s just for a short while.”

“Uhh, um, yeah, okay. I suppose I can’t leave a young girl such as--- wait. How do you know my name?”

Well, crap, you made a mistake. “I…uh…I have no idea,” you pretend to act confused, “Is that really your name? It just came out. I don’t know why.” He nods his head. “Well, that’s odd.” You want to hurry and get off of this topic. You grab his hands between both of your own, “But you said you’ll let me stay, right?” You beam at him, showing all of your pearly whites.

“I mean, how could I not? It’d be rude of me. Now, come on in,” he ushers you into his house. He leads you to his dining table. “You must be hungry, right? I’ll fetch you something to eat.” You give him your thanks as you sit at the table. You look around the room absolutely delighted that you are in fact in Bilbo Baggins house! You hear footsteps and some clatter of plates behind you. 

“So, here is some tea for you. And a biscuit,” He says as he places them before you. “A slice of cheese never hurts either. Some crackers for your cheese here.” You giggle while watching him move about. He really is adorable. God, you feel as giddy as a kid at Disney World. 

“Thank you so much for your hospitality Bilbo,” you smile. 

“Of course. I am only doing what any other Hobbit would do.”

“Just because any other Hobbit may have been willing to help me, doesn’t make you any less special or kind.” This statement seems to make him a little uncomfortable, or perhaps it’s just embarrassment. 

“Oh, now that I think of it, I don’t know your name!” Bilbo exclaims. 

“That’s true, I haven’t introduced myself. How rude of me!” You stand from your seat and offer him your hand, “My name is [f/n].” 

He looks up at you and takes your hand in his. “And I’m Bilbo, though you somehow already know that. It’s a pleasure to meet you [f/n]. Well, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way. Please, eat.” You enthusiastically oblige.  
The food tastes amazing. “Oh my god, you Hobbits know good food!” you laugh. “Really, all of this is so delicious.” He seems quite happy with your reaction. You finish your food and he quickly rises to clean up. You study him as he cleans, wanting to know how he cleans his plates so that next time you could return the offer. You were the guest after all. You should help in any way you can. 

“We should probably get you some better clothes,” he states after he finishes cleaning the dishes. You self-consciously look at your clothes only to realize what you were wearing. Your pajamas! You curse your dream for not giving you more fashionable clothes. Good lord, you weren’t even wearing a bra. Or shoes. 

Your face begins to burn, “I-I didn’t realize what I was wearing. This is very embarrassing. I…uhh..” 

He quickly reassures you, “No, it’s fine! Really! I mean, it seems obvious that something must have happened to you, so it would make sense that you wouldn’t be properly dressed. We’ll just head to town and get you a few things, though I’m not sure how well our clothes will fit you.”

The two of you head out to town. You are absolutely mortified. Everyone the two of you would come across would look at you with shock. If only you would have worn pajamas that were more ‘normal’ looking that night; however, you had opted to wear your favorite pajama combo that night: your pink Hello Kitty fuzzy pants and a Hawaiian themed button up shirt. You felt like a complete freak. I mean, you already stuck out like a sore thumb because you were the only human in the Shire as far as you knew, but then you had to be dressed like this. You feel so bad, not only for yourself, but for Bilbo as well. It must be extremely embarrassing for him, too. 

“I’m so sorry,” you say as you gently place your hand on his shoulder. “I know this must be embarrassing for you. Ugh, I hope none of your neighbors will think you're a weirdo for hanging out with me.”

“Now, don’t say that,” he frowns, “Ah, here we are! Good day, Miss Fickleston. Do you have something that this lady here could wear?” The portly female hobbit looks at you with widened eyes, but she quickly tries to mask it. 

“Well here’s a body type I don’t work with very often. She’s so thin, too. Perhaps she could fit one of the teen’s clothes?” She leads you toward the section of her stall where she had the teen’s clothes. “I think these dresses here could fit you,” she points. “Choose whichever pleases you.” 

“Grab a few. I can’t have you just having a single pair of clothes,” Bilbo chimes in. 

“Oh no, I couldn’t possibly,” you begin to say, “I already feel terrible that you have to even buy me a single piece of garment.” 

“I insist you grab a few. If you don’t do it, I’ll do it for you,” he states matter of factly. You frown, but nod your head. Searching through the stacks of clothing, you grab a few that catch your eye: A pale green, red, and pink dress. They were all of the same style with cute puffed sleeves and a corset looking top. You can hear Bilbo explaining to the woman how he came upon you. You glance around, searching for a mirror. You find one only a few steps away. Holding one of the dresses up in front of yourself you check to see if it seems like it’ll fit. It seems like it would fit you width-wise, length-wise on the other hand…is a little lacking. They are frankly all quite short considering they were meant for young hobbits and you were taller than an adult hobbit. 

“May I try one of them on to see how it fits?” you ask the woman. 

“Hmm, yes, of course,” she replies absentmindedly, too interested in the story Bilbo was telling her. 

You turn your back toward the two, and begin to remove your arms from your shirt’s arm holes. You begin lifting your shirt towards your neck, letting it droop in front of your chest, so that nothing was visible. All of the sudden you hear a gasp. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” Bilbo turns around quickly, shielding his eyes from your form. 

“Changing? I asked for permission, I swear.”

“That’s not the problem here,” he says quietly. You see his ears turn into a shade of pink.

“Ohhhh,” you laugh, “Don’t worry Bilbo. I’m quite confident in my skills of undressing without letting anything show.” You swiftly get the dress on yourself and remove your pajama shirt from your neck. You pull around parts of the dress to get it situated properly. Looking in the mirror, you’re surprisingly pleased! The top fits nicely, and because the corset-like top covered the top of your chest to your waist you felt very well covered even without your bra. Sure, you don’t have the support of a bra, but at least you don’t have to walk around everywhere being self-conscious that the outline of your nipples is visible to everyone. The skirt began at your waist to your knees. The dress was really actually cute on you. You remove your fuzzy pants and do a turn in front of the mirror to properly see everything.

“Well, you look much better now sweetheart!” The lady smiles at you. With this, Bilbo feels it safe to turn around to get a look at you. You give a turn like you did for the mirror and hold your arms out, “Do you like it? Do I look good?”

“Yes, you look fantastic, though…a bit revealing. But I suppose it’ll have to do.” He turns toward the lady, “How much for all three?”

“It’s on the house Bilbo! You’re doing a kind act for this young girl, and because of that it’ll be free of charge.”

“Oh, no, really, I can’t just-“ 

She doesn’t let Bilbo finish his sentence, “You’re going to accept it or you’ll be wronging my kindness. Understood?” He nods his head. “Now come here little lady.” You walk towards her. She’s shuffling through more clothes. “Try these on,” she says as she hands you a pair of bloomers. You place all of your clothes on a nearby table and put on the bloomers. “Do they fit?” You nod your head. “Then here,” she hands you three bloomers. “Make sure you wear these under that skirt. A little bit of wind would be enough to send that short skirt of yours up to the skies, and we don’t want people seeing anything they shouldn’t.” She gives you a playful grin.

“Yes, I definitely don’t want to be showing my privates for all the world to see.” You give the lady a hug and kiss to the cheek. “Really, thank you.” You and Bilbo wave the woman goodbye as you head back to his hobbit hole. 

“Well you look much more tidied up now,” he smiles at you. “And look at the sky. Time flew, didn’t it? “ You follow his eyes, the sky was now orange. Had it already been that many hours since you found yourself at his doorstep? You furrow your eyebrows. How has your alarm not awoken you yet? This is a dream, right? Your heart begins to beat fast and hard. No, this isn’t a dream. It doesn’t make sense that it wouldn’t be a dream, but you just knew. You really are here. In Middle Earth.  
 


	2. The Contract

You awoke the next morning hearing voices coming from outside. “Bilbo?” You call out. You open the door of the house to see Gandalf and Bilbo. Your jaw drops.

“Gandalf?” you couldn’t help but ask.

He looks at you in surprise. “You know of me?” You nod your head, still awe-struck that Gandalf the Grey is here in front of you. “Are you Bilbo’s wife?”

“Pffffft!” You cover your mouth, trying to hold back the laughter.

“What? Now why would you think that? No, she is not. She’s just in my care at this moment. And I believe that will be all.” He pushes you back into the house. “Good morning.” He says as he shuts the door. “I don’t know what he’s thinking,” Bilbo goes on to mutter to himself as he walks off.

You open the door to see Gandalf again. He seems surprised to see you come back out. “An adventure, right? We’ll be more than happy to join. It’ll take him some persuading though.”

“We?” he asks you with a twinkle in his eye. You happily nod.

“I’ll see you and the other thirteen tonight!” you smile as you close the door. You then remember you had another thing to add, so you open the door once more, “Oh, and if you could, do you think you could find me some shoes? There aren’t any in the Shire, and I can’t go on an adventure without some proper footwear, yes?” You wiggle your feet before him.

He chuckles. “Well we’ll have to find something for them then, won’t we?” He quickly studies your feet. “I’ll have something ready,” he smiles. You rush towards him and hug him, you just couldn’t help yourself. You give him a playful wave and head back towards the house. “Ah, wait!” You stop in your steps and turn to him. “Your name, if you will?”

“[F/n]. My name is [f/n].”

“Well it was lovely to meet you,” he smiles. You smile back and enter the house.

* * *

You were so excited. You were going to meet all of the dwarves! You had actually come to Middle Earth to be given a chance to save them! You couldn’t contain your excitement. Bilbo gave you strange looks because of it, but you paid it no mind.  
The sun had set. It was getting closer to time. You didn’t know what to do with yourself. For the past few days you could never sit still around this time, because you were never sure if it would be the day. Bilbo was walking about, getting supper ready. Then you hear the buzzer go off. You let out a gasp. Bilbo is confused as to who It could possibly be. He opens the door, with you right behind him.

“Dwalin, at your service,” the large dwarf bows.

“Uh, Bilbo Baggins, at you service,” Bilbo says while tidying up his robe. “Um, do we know each other?”

“No.” Dwalin enters the house, removing his jacket. “Which way is it laddie? Is it down here?”

“I-i-is what down where?”

“Supper,” he flings his jacket to Bilbo. “He said there’d be food. And lots of it.”

“H-he said? Who said?” Poor Bilbo, you thought. He is going to have a long night. You help Bilbo get some food for Dwalin. The dwarf eats as if he hasn’t eaten in ages. You keep staring at him with a grin plastered on your face. He seems uncomfortable. He must not be used to people staring at him with a crazy smile. He’s probably more accustomed to having people cower away from him. Like poor Bilbo over there. You glance at the hobbit. He is so confused as to why this big, scary dwarf was here eating his food. Well, big for a dwarf and hobbit anyways.

“Would you quit staring lass?” he finally says in between bites.

“I can’t. I’m mesmerized!” he stares at you like you are the strangest thing he’s ever seen. “You know, you are really big for a dwarf! Well, you’re really the first dwarf I’ve met, but still!” He doesn’t know how he should respond to that, so he doesn’t. “Oh god, I can’t wait to meet the others!”

Another buzzer goes off. You rush off to go greet who you know is going to come.

“Balin, at your service,” he bows with a friendly smile on his face.

“Good evening…”Bilbo says, a deadpanned expression on his face.

“Yes, yes, it is. Though I think it might rain later,” he enters the hobbit hole, “Am I late?”

“…Late for what?”

“Ohh!” Balin exclaims as he sees his good brother Dwalin. You watch the two show their affection for each other. The brothers make themselves at home, and grab all they want from Bilbo’s cellar. Bilbo is complaining to them about how he doesn’t understand what’s happening, when the buzzer goes off once again.

“Fili.”

“Kili.”

“At your service,” they say in unison.

“You must be Mr. Boggins.” You stare at the two of them. They were so beautiful. Here they are before you now. Two of the three people that you have to save.

“Nope!” Bilbo quickly replies, “You can’t come in. You’ve come to the wrong house.” He tries to shut the door on the two, but Kili swiftly prevents the door from closing.

“What? Has it been cancelled?” Oh, he looks so sad.

“No one told us,” chimes in Fili.

“Ca-? No, nothing’s been cancelled.”

“That’s a relief,” and in came the two dwarves. The spacious hobbit hole was now beginning to feel a lot smaller. Fili hands his weapons to Bilbo, telling him to be careful with them. Kili begins scraping the mud off of his shoes on poor Bilbo’s mother’s glory box.

“Well, hello,” Kili smiles at you, one of his eyebrows rising flirtatiously.

“Hi…Ugh, you’re so handsome,” the words came out on their own.

“Then I must say that you have terrific taste in men!” Both of his hands land hard onto your shoulder as he laughs.

“I’d say that she doesn’t,” came in Fili, trying to tease his brother. “I mean no disrespect to you though, m’lady,” he bows.

“None taken,” you reply. Dwalin and Balin call the two boys over when the buzzer goes off the third time.

“Oh, no…no, no. There’s nobody home!” he throws the weapons in his arm to the ground. “Go away, and go bother somebody else! There’s far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If this is some clot head’s idea of a joke, then I can only say it is in very poor taste,” He opens the door and in comes crashing a pile of dwarves. Behind the mountain of dwarves is the culprit of Bilbo’s torment.

“Gandalf…” Bilbo says with realization.

While the dwarves continue to make a mess and eat everything in Bilbo’s pantry, you do your best to clean as much as you could. Bilbo has been very good to you, and you want to be able to help ease his stress as much as you could. The poor hobbit was going insane. Your eyes meet and you could see the exasperation in his eyes. You give him a little sympathetic smile. He gives you a nod to thank you for trying to help him as he walks off to talk to Gandalf about why there are so many dwarves in his house.  
You are walking around the dining, trying to keep the table semi-clean, when the dwarves begin to break out into a song. The oh so familiar “That’s what Bilbo Baggins hates”. You might have enjoyed the musical number had you not been in the middle of it all. You let out a squeak as you dodge a plate. You hurriedly crawl your way to safety.

_Knock knock._

Your heart stops. Everyone goes quiet.

“He’s here,” Gandalf breaks the silence.

You follow closely behind Gandalf. He opens the door, and there stands Thorin Oakenshield. Their conversation completely goes over your head. Seeing him, all of the sudden, makes your situation feel all the much realer. This is happening. This isn’t one of your daydreams.

“Bilbo Baggins, [f/n], allow me to introduce you to the leader of the company, Thorin Oakenshield,” says Gandalf. Thorin gives the two of you a smile and looks towards Bilbo.

“So, this is the hobbit.” He begins to circle around Bilbo, “So tell me Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting? Axe or sword? What is your weapon of choice?”

“Well I do have some skills at the conkers, if you must know…but I fail to see how that’s relevant.”

“Thought as much,” he turns towards his brothers, “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” You feel slightly offended for Bilbo when they all laugh at this joke.

The dwarves all head towards the dining. Thorin, of course, takes the head seat. They begin their serious conversation, talking of quests and dragons. You just squat at the back and just watch and listen. “Enough,” you flinch at Gandalf’s sudden loud voice. “If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is.” He explains to the company as to why a hobbit would be a good choice as a burglar, and the dwarves begin to accept his reasoning.

“Very well,” Thorin replies to Gandalf. Indicating that he will trust Gandalf’s trust in Bilbo. “However, why her then? With no warning, you wish to bring this young girl with us as well. I’d like an explanation.” You raise your head. Oh, they were talking about you. All eyes were on you now, and you flush at the attention. What could you tell them to persuade them to take you with them? You couldn’t just tell them you knew what the future held. That was a recipe for disaster. You had no fighting skills, either. Sure, you took karate for a few years, but you had little confidence that your karate skills were going to save you from orcs or dragons.

“Her?” Gandalf asks, “Well, she was a surprise for me as well. I didn’t have her planned, but I have a feeling that she’s going to be a good luck charm.”

“That’s it? We are to bring her along on our quest just because of this…hunch of yours?” Thorin asks incredulously.

“I have good intuition,” the wizard winks at you.

You stand up from your squat position. You have to say something for yourself as well! “I…I can’t really fight, but I’d be willing to learn if someone would teach me. I’ll do my best not to get in the way, and…I just know I have to go with you all. I feel it in my bones. By allowing me to accompany you all, I’ll come in handy one day. I promise.”

Thorin begins to open his mouth, probably to shut you down and tell you how they had no time to teach you to fight and protect you all for some “chance” that you may help them, but Gandalf gives him a look that you miss. “Fine, but we will not hold your hand through this quest.”

You breathe an air of relief before giving Gandalf a kiss on the cheek. You didn’t know how you could ever properly thank Gandalf for this opportunity. Balin gives a bewildered Bilbo a long contract, while explaining the purposes of it. “I didn’t have the time to prepare one for you, lass,” he says apologetically to you.

“I don’t need one,” you say. “I don’t need a share of the treasure.” Balin widens his eyes, seemingly shocked that you wouldn’t want a share. “And funeral arrangements and stuff is not a problem with me. Nobody will come looking for me, so should something happen to me no one will try to sue you all or blame you.” You could see the hint of sorrow in Balin’s eyes as you had explained that to him. I guess it did sound sad. You didn’t mean it that way, but you didn’t belong in this world. Bilbo is all you had. Everyone else who cares for you is in a different world, after all.

“I won’t allow that,” interjects Thorin. “You, more likely than not, will end up a hindrance to us; however, I will not allow you to join without that contract. Everyone will be dealt with fairly. Balin, make one for her when you have the chance.” Balin nods his head.  
You felt tears stinging in your eyes. You were touched. You lower your head and thank the leader of the company.

“Incineration,” you hear Bilbo whisper from behind you. He is reading the contract. Bofur “kindly” explains to Bilbo an example of a death by dragon. Knowing that he is going to faint soon, you rush over to Bilbo’s side and try to give him a reassuring rub on the back. It did nothing to help. He faints in your arms.


	3. The Journey Begins

 “I’ll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment,” Bilbo says as he sits in his chair with a cup of tea in his hands.

 “You’ve been sitting quietly for far too long,” Gandalf huffs. “Tell me, when did doilies and your mother’s dishes become so important to you?” You watch as Gandalf paces about the room, trying to convince Bilbo to come on the quest.

 “Can you promise that I will come back?” asks Bilbo.

“No, and if you do, you will not be the same.”

“That’s what I thought,” he begins to stand up, “Sorry, Gandalf. I can’t sign this. You’ve got the wrong hobbit.”

 Gandalf sighs as the hobbit walks off. He turns to you, “I thought you said that the two of you would be joining this quest?”

“I told you that it would take him some convincing,” you say as you raise one of your eyebrows. “Don’t worry. He’ll come. Even if it doesn’t seem like it right now.” From the distance, you hear the dwarves begin humming. It sounds absolutely breathtaking hearing it in the little hobbit hole. It’s nothing like hearing it from a tv screen. It gives you chills. You quietly sing along with them unconsciously. Gandalf stares at you as he listens to you sing. The dwarves would’ve been shocked if they had been able to hear you, but you sang much too quietly and much too far for their ears to catch.

“How do you know this song?”

You give him a wry smile, “Let’s just say I’ve had a dream about this journey. This song was also in the dream, so I learned it.” You know Gandalf won’t believe it, but you hope he’ll leave it at that. You were too afraid of letting anyone know the truth. The butterfly effect. If they somehow realize that Thorin, Fili, and Kili could die from this quest, they may choose different actions which will lead to a different outcome. The new outcome may end up as something even worse than the original. You must try to save them without changing too much, but then again you were already changing a lot by even being here, you suppose. You know not what the best course of action is.

Perceptive as he is, Gandalf could see the inner struggle you were having behind your eyes. Though you were very mysterious, he could tell you were no evil-doer. He has been watching the way you look at the dwarves. You care for them deeply, although he could not understand why as you had just met them today. “You are an odd one, [f/n].”

“I suppose I am,” you give him a soft smile.

“Oh,” he gets up suddenly to grab something. He returns and hands you a bag, “The shoes you requested.”

You peer into the bag and take out the footwear. It is a pair of sturdy looking close-toed shoes. It is brown, probably made out of some animal’s hide. You ask the wizard to pardon you for a moment as you go to grab a towel and sprinkle it with water and soap. You return to where the wizard and your new shoes are waiting. You show him the towel and point to your dirty feet, “Didn’t want my precious new shoes getting dirty on the inside.” He laughs and agrees.

You sit and clean your feet with the soapy towel. The dwarves tracked in a lot of mud from outside, and a lot of it had gotten on your bare feet. When your soles were finally clean, you slip on the shoes. It’s a perfect fit. You pace around to try to get a feel of the comfort. It gives you support, and feels extremely comfortable.

“I don’t know how you did it, but it’s absolutely perfect Gandalf!”

He chuckles, “I’m glad. I was afraid that I may have chosen the wrong size for you.”

You give the tall wizard a big hug, “Thank you.” He gives you a nod.

Thorin comes into the room, his eyes going from you to Gandalf. “We leave in the morning.” You nod your head. You lightly grab his hand before he turns around. His icy blue eyes widen in shock, but is quickly replaced by his usual stoic expression, “What?”

“I just wanted to thank you, again, for allowing me to join you all.”

He pulls his hand out of yours, “I hope I will not regret it.”

It stings to hear him say that, but you try to brush it off. You already knew that you wouldn’t be readily accepted into the company anyways. Especially by Thorin. It took a long time for him to ever appreciate Bilbo’s company. You would be no different. You’ll have to get one of the dwarves to teach you combat. You did not want to become a nuisance, a weak link in the chain. You had to become strong enough to save them.

 

 

“Wake up, child,” you hear a voice. Your eyes are still groggy, but you can tell it is Gandalf waking you. Is it already the morning? Oh god, you’re so tired!

“I’m up,” you say hoarsely. Your back feels terrible. You fell asleep in a chair last night and now your back feels broken. You got yourself out of the chair, all the while with one hand on your back. You feel like an old woman. “Oof,” you let out in pain as you try to stretch. One by one you all exit the hobbit hole. After grabbing some necessities, you leave a small note by the door for Bilbo to read.

All of the dwarves go to their respective ponies and begin getting ready for the journey. Balin approaches you with a document in his hand, “Here, lass. Made it for you last night. It’s your contract. You just have to sign here.” He points to the line, and hands you a pen. You sign it. “Well, welcome aboard. You’re officially one of us now!” You smile delightfully at that thought.

“Give her a pony,” Thorin orders to no one in particular.

“Here, have this one. She’s got a good temper. We’re lucky you’re close to being dwarf-size or else your legs might as well have been dragging on the ground,” Bombur laughs gaily. He is right. You are only a few inches taller than the dwarves. You had always imagined them to be shorter, but being a short human yourself, the height difference wasn’t very large. You smile and pet the pony before mounting her. All of you then set off to begin the quest for Erebor.

               

 

Bilbo awakes to a very quiet house. A stark difference from last night. He walks around his home in search for any hiding dwarves. There were none. Even you were gone. His eyes land upon the contract that is sitting in the same place he left it last night. He then realizes what he must do. He rushes around the house, grabbing a few things before going to race out the door. He notices a little note by his door.

                                                                I’ll be waiting for you, so hurry!

He smiles, knowing that it was you who placed it there. You had really grown on him in the short time you’d been there. He runs out the door to catch up to the company.

        

       

“Wait! Wait!” You hear from behind. A grin begins to spread on your face. “I signed it,” he says proudly, holding up the contract for all to see. You get off from your pony to go greet him. “Sorry, for keeping you waiting,” he says. 

“I forgive you,” you reply playfully.

Balin welcomes Bilbo into the company after looking over the contract to make sure everything was in order.

“What shall we do about the ponies?” you ask. “Should Bilbo just ride with me? I’m afraid it’ll break the little mare’s back though.”

“Don’t underestimate her. You’re as light as a bird, and the hobbit is tiny. The two of you combined will still feel like nothing to her,” Dwalin states. You give a little nod and grab Bilbo’s arm, ushering him towards the pony.

“Oh no, it’s fine. I’m sure I can keep up on foot,” he complains as you bring him closer to the pony.

“Don’t be silly, Bilbo,” you hop onto the pony. “Or are you afraid of a cute little pony?”

“I will have you know that I am not afraid, I am just-“

“Then get on, Bilbo.” You pat the area in front of you. He reluctantly complies.

“Come on ,Nori. Pay up.” A bag of coins gets thrown passed the two of you.

Bilbo furrows his brows, “What’s that about?”

“Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you’d turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn’t,” the wizard explains to the hobbit.

“And what did you think?”

“Well…” a bag of coins gets thrown his way, “My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second. It’s hard to doubt when you have someone so sure that you would come.” He gives you a wrinkly little smile.

Bilbo looks at you curiously, “How were you so sure that I would come [f/n]?”

“I just knew. We’ve spent quite a lot of time together and I just knew you wouldn’t let this opportunity to slip by.” You let out a big sigh and say more loudly for others to hear, “I could’ve made some good money with this bet if only I could’ve participated.”

“No coins, means no entry. It’s not our fault you’re more broke than a beggar at Laketown,” Kili jests.

“I’d throw a rock at your pretty little head if I had one, Kili,” you reply.

“Oh, you think it’s pretty? Why, thank you!” he bats his thick eyelashes your way. You roll your eyes dramatically at the dwarf.

“Made friends already?” Bilbo asks.

“I don’t know if you could call it that. So far, all we’ve done is try to annoy each other,” you laugh.

_Achoo!_

Oh, here’s where Bilbo is going to want to go get his handkerchief. He begins telling everyone how they must go back so he could retrieve his oh-so-important handkerchief. Bofur throws him a piece of garment he specially ripped off for the hobbit. You grimace at the sight of it. It looks disgusting. Stains here and there splattered across the fabric. You could practically see the _aroma_ wafting from it, too. You give Gandalf the chance to explain to Bilbo of how he will no longer get to live the way he has up til now, and that he will have to get used to life without a pocket handkerchief. After he finishes his beautiful mini speech, you dangle a handkerchief before Bilbo’s face.

“Why that’s my…”

“I brought it with me. I thought you might be needing it.”

He gratefully takes the handkerchief from you. “I don’t know how you knew, but I’m glad you brought it. Thank you.”

You grin and tousle his curly hair, “You’re welcome. Try to keep it clean though, because that’s the only handkerchief I brought.” He nods his head.

 

 

After a long day of riding, the company finally comes to a stop in the middle of the forest to rest for the day. Everyone hops off of their pony. Everyone except you. Bilbo looks at you with worry, “Why are you not getting off?” 

It’s not that you didn’t want to get off, it’s just that your butt hurt like hell! You weren’t exactly a pony rider back at home, and all of the sudden you had your butt on the back of that pony for an entire your day. You were so sore and it hurt to move. From the corner of your eye, you see Thorin eyeing you warily. You couldn’t show weakness. You didn’t want him to think you were a burden already on the first day.

“Ah, sorry! I was just…spacing off for a second.” You carefully dismount and begin stretching. The stretching hurt, but it also felt incredibly good. After the stretch, you begin popping practically every joint on your body. That’s when you hear a pop that doesn’t belong to you. You turn your head towards the sound only to see Dwalin cracking his joints. He nonchalantly glances towards you. Is he picking a fight with you? You give your arm a nice good pop only for him to do the same. A silent, well…maybe not so silent, competition ensues between the two of you. Each trying to out pop the other. The other dwarves stare at the odd competition, not sure exactly as to what prompted it but amused nonetheless. The end, however, came abruptly. Dwalin lets out the loudest crack you had ever heard from his neck. He smugly looks at you. You know you can not beat that, and give him a nod and accept defeat.  

"What was that about?” your favorite hobbit asks.

“I have no idea.” You reply honestly. That was the weirdest thing ever.

You place a piece of cloth onto the dirt before sprawling yourself on it. Everyone else is also getting situated on the forest floor, marking tiny plots of land as their own. Thorin stands apart from the rest of the group staring into the night sky.

“Hey, Fili, Kili,” you call out. They turn to you. “Will you guys teach me how to fight?” Honestly, you didn’t really want train right now. You were so tired after all, but you really need to get stronger. As fast as possible at that. You had, what, like less than two years to become a master fighter and protect these men? Yeah, not enough time, so as much as you didn’t want to do anything at this moment, you didn’t have that luxury.

“Sure, why not. It’ll be better for us as a whole if you got stronger,” Kili nods in agreement to his brother statement. “Why us though?” Fili asks.

Truthfully, it is because these two are the least intimidating and most approachable. They were more your age, and the other dwarves were all older and more experienced. It’s a little scary to try and ask for their help, and they didn’t know you all too well yet. At least you are sort of friends with Kili. You aren’t going to tell them that reasoning though. No, you want to help stroke their ego. That’ll make them more eager to train you, plus it’s just sort of a nice thing to do.

“Well, I mean, isn’t Kili the master of bow and arrows and you’re like a master of swords?” You bat your lashes to make yourself seem more innocent.  You could see the happiness all over their cute little faces. So simple and so adorable.

“You’ve come to the righ-“

Kili is swiftly interrupted by Dori, “A master at swords and bows? These two?” Dori laughs heartily. “Oh, no Miss [f/n], the true master of fighting is none other than myself!” He pounds a fist to his chest.

Now, Nori gets up, “Says who? We all know that I am the mightiest of warriors!”

You see Balin shaking his head as he watches the group of dwarves bickering about who the strongest warrior is. Ori looks worriedly between his two brothers. All four of the dwarves are still arguing amongst each other when Dwalin decides to step in.

“I could beat all of you with just one arm.”

And so the argument continues. You awkwardly clear your throat, “Umm…”

They all look to you, then each other. Dori finally speaks up, “How about this? We all take turns teaching Miss [f/n]. Then, at the end, she can tell us who the superior warrior and mentor is.” They all nod in agreement, deciding it sounds like a good plan.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea to me.” Who would have thought that so many dwarves would be willing to teach you? Even if it was more their competitiveness towards each other that was getting them to do this and not their care for you, you were still grateful. You go to shake the hands of everyone as an agreement of the deal. “Okay, it’s settled then. So who goes first?” They all go silent and eye each other. Welp, you just messed up.


	4. The Eyes in the Bushes

The birds are singing and the sun is shining, and you are so not ready to get up. You painfully will your body to rise and fold the cloth you had been sleeping on. Your body is aching and sore from the previous day’s journey and training. In the end, your mentors decided to go by age, and so, Dwalin, was chosen to teach you that night. He found you a stick that was a perfect fake sword, and taught you the basics of sword fighting. You are now tasked to keep and treat the stick as if it were a real sword.

“You should train with me Bilbo,” you say between fistfuls of berries.

He shakes his head as he tries to finish chewing his mouth full of berries. “No, thank you, but I think I’ll be quite fine without it.”

You shrug your shoulders, “If you say so. I don’t think it’d hurt though. If you change your mind, let me know.” You wish he would accompany you with your training, but you couldn’t force him to.

“It is time. Let us go,” comes Thorin’s booming voice. Everyone shuffles into action. You grab your stick and walk to your designated pony when you hear Dwalin chastising you from behind. You look at him confused, not understanding what you were doing wrong.

“You’re cutting your hand open right now,” he states. You look at your hand and realize what he means. You were holding your stick by the “blade”. You quickly change your grip and hold it up for approval. He gives you a little nod before returning to his own pony. He is still very intimidating, but you feel that you have gotten a little closer to him thanks to the training.

“That’s a beautiful sword you’ve got there,” Kili snickers.

“I know, right? Wanna trade?”

“Oh, no, no. That weapon is much too precious for a beginner like myself.” He dramatically places his hand on his chest, “It will only be a waste on me.”

“Ha, ha,” you say unamused.

The day continues just like the day before, a lot of travelling. This time, Bilbo is steering the pony. You feel like he probably didn’t like the idea of having a girl do the work while he sits around. Maybe he was embarrassed, maybe he was a gentleman. Whatever the case, you are glad to be able to just relax and ride.

You soak in your surroundings. The forest is serene. A pair of beautiful blue butterflies pass by you to a nearby flower bush. You are startled when the pony suddenly halts, and grab onto the saddle so you don’t fall off.

“A quick little break for everyone to use the restroom,” Bilbo explains.

You nod your head and hop off the pony. You do a little stretch before grabbing your sword and heading to a secluded area of the forest away from the rest of the company. You check the perimeter quickly to make sure you aren’t about to get yourself into poison ivy or something of that sort. That would be terrible.

Feeling refreshed, you decide to head back to the company, but then you hear a sound behind you. The hair on your arms stand on end. You slowly turn around. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary until you spot shiny black eyes staring at you from a bush. With a rustling of the leaves, the creature reveals itself to you. A bear.

 _Don’t make quick movements._ You do your best to show that you are not a threat and take steps backwards. Apparently, it didn’t like you moving. You let out high pitch squeak as the bear comes rushing towards you. You grab your trusty weapon and slice the beast on its chest. Too bad your weapon is only a stick. It snaps in half on impact. A curse word slips from your lips. The bear stops for a moment, confused as to what you did to it. What do you do now? You quickly change to plan B, and decide to try to scare the bear. You puff out your chest and show your teeth in aggression. People have totally survived doing this kind of bluff before, right? You let out loud growls, trying to somewhat mimic a lion or tiger. You grip you broken stick tightly, ready for plan C if it came to it.

From the corner of your eye, you see a shadow charge for the bear. It’s Thorin, and in his hand, unlike you, he held a real sword. He attacks the bear with powerful attacks. The beast falters and assesses the situation before running back into the woods. You breathe out a sigh of relief. It would have been so sad if you had come all the way to Middle Earth, only to die by a bear after peeing. “Th-thank you,” you stutter out.

You expect him to come and reprimand you, but instead you are greeted by a smile. You feel your heart fly to the moon. “I took you for a coward, but it seems I may have been mistaken.”

Your jaw agape, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin all coming running in to see what the commotion is.

“I heard strange noises coming from this direction! Are you two alright?” Fili asks, eyes searching his uncle’s body for wounds. Dwalin approaches you to check for your wellbeing.

Thorin shields his blade and turns to his nephew, “Yes, we’re fine.” Fili and Kili both breathe a sigh of relief.

“What were those noises then?” inquires Kili.

“Our ‘good luck charm’ was attempting to scare off a bear. Surprisingly, I believe it was working.” He pushes his dark hair out of his face, his icy blue eyes showing amusement.

“What happened to your sword?” Dwalin asks, seeing the broken stick in your hand.

“I attacked the bear. It proved…ineffective.”

Dwalin lets out a chuckle, “That’s not a surprise.”

“Give her a real sword. She’s proven worthy of having one. She may actually be useful,” says Thorin. Aw man, the waterworks are coming. You feel the onion fairies tickling your eyes.

“It’s okay, [f/n]! You’re safe now,” Kili reassures you, mistaking your glossy eyes for fear instead of happiness.

You let out a soft laugh and shake your head. “No, I’m just really happy. Thanks, you guys. Especially you, Thorin, I don’t know what would have happened if you didn’t come.” He gives you a courteous nod before heading back towards the rest of the company.

I guess getting jump scared by a bear wasn’t such a bad thing.

 

 

“What? You got attacked by a bear?” Bilbo freaks out while pacing back and forth. “Oh my…”

“I’m glad to know you came out unscathed, child,” Gandalf places his hand on your arm.

You smile, “Me too. It would have been an awfully embarrassing way to go.” You are tapped on the shoulder and greeted by Fili who is holding a sword in his hands.

“Here you go. I’ll let you use this girl until we can get you your own.” He hands you the sword. It had a simple design on the scabbard. You carefully pull out the blade to get a look. It shines brightly with the sunlight reflecting off of its silver blade. “It’ll take us a few days to get to a town, so you need something until then. Seeing as you can get yourself into so much trouble during a little potty break, you’ll probably need it.”

“I love it,” you breathe out. You place it safely back into its sheath. “Thank you so much for letting me borrow her. I’ll take good care of her,” you promise.

“You’d better,” he jokingly warns you. “Now, here,” he wraps a leather strap around your waist. The proximity is a little uncomfortable for the both of you, and you both look away shyly. Neither of you are accustomed to being so close to the other sex. Sure, you give friendly little hugs and kisses time to time, but this is different. He takes the sword from you and properly interlocks the scabbard with the strap. Now the sword dangles proudly from your waist. He finally pulls away. Both of you had pink tinged onto your cheeks and ears.

“Uncle, Fili is trying to get unnecessarily close to [f/n]!” Kili yells out.

“No, I am not! I had to properly equip her with the sword.” Thorin just sighs from a distance, used to his nephews teasing each other. Fili turns to you and clears his throat, “Does it feel fine? Not too tight? Not too loose?”

You do a quick wiggle of the body and a few jumps to assess the feel. “No, it feels perfect.” Normally you hug or give a peck when thanking someone, but as both of you are self-conscious now, you opt for a handshake.

The handshake is more awkward than you imagined it would be. “Oh, screw it,” you give him a hug after all. “Here, now we don’t have to be so awkward anymore. We got it out of the way. Right?”

He looks at you slightly bewildered. Then he lets out a loud laugh, “You’re right. I don’t feel nearly as shy anymore.” You smile at each other. You feel like, in this moment, the two of you had just gotten a lot closer. Only day two of the journey and you feel like you were pretty good friends with Fili and Kili already. Plus, Dwalin seems to have taken a liking to you as well, for whatever reason. Things are looking good.

For the rest of the day’s travel, you have a grin plastered on your face. Soon, the sun had fallen and the company decides to rest for the day. You lay your light green cloth onto the earth, just like you did the day before. To your delight, Fili and Kili decide to claim the area near you. Kili sets up his stuff beside you to your right, and Fili sets up his station in front of you.

“Aww, you guys couldn’t get enough of me?” you tease, striking a cute little pose. Kili gives you a push on your arm as an answer. “So shy,” you laugh.

“Says the one who was bright red just because a man had his arms around her waist to situate her weapon,” Kili retaliates. You let out a scoff, feeling heat creep up on you again as you sit down.

“Well, it’s not her fault. That man happened to be very handsome blonde dwarf. You can’t blame her,” Fili jokes. You can tell that he is still slightly embarrassed as well.

“That’s right,” you agree. “Even if a little brunette dwarf did that to me, I wouldn’t have been phased!”

Kili feigns hurt. “Funny, I can clearly remember someone calling me handsome the first time we met.” Ah, yes, you did say that.

“Clearly she meant me when she said that. I was behind you, and you just assumed she was speaking about you.” The brothers begin a playful fight. You just laugh at the two, when out of nowhere you feel an arm at your waist bringing you closer to Kili. Your bodies are now touching and he brings his face close to yours.

“You can’t lie. Admit it. You find me attractive as well. I’m not losing to my brother.” Oh god, you could faint right now. You feel Fili’s eyes burning in to you. You turn to him, only for him to look away; however, you notice where he was looking. You look down to see that the skirt of your dress has risen to a dangerous degree. It must have happened when Kili forced you closer. Now, Kili is staring. It’s his turn this time to turn beet red. He hurriedly releases you from his arm.

You pull your skirt back down. “Don’t worry. I’m wearing shorts underneath. You wouldn’t have seen anything.”

“How are you so calm about this? We just saw your bare thighs!” Kili exclaims.

“As if her legs weren’t exposed enough…,” whispers Fili.

“It’s just thighs?”

“What’s wrong with you? You get shy when we get close to you, but not when we see such intimate parts of the body?” Fili asks incredulously.

You give them a shrug. “Where I come from, girls wear shorts often so it isn’t really considered an intimate area.” Their reactions to this are really cute. You feel like you want to tease them now. “Where I’m from we wear crop tops and show off our bellies, too.” You are on all fours now and approach the two seductively. “And plunging necklines,” you reach for the top of your shirt and pull down on it slightly. The brothers quickly shield their eyes, but you notice Kili has a little gap between his fingers. You let out a roar of laughter, tears forming at the corner of your eyes.

“You little devil!” KIli jests.

“It’s only payback for getting so close to me. It’s your fault my skirt rose anyways.”

He opens his mouth to give you a counter when Dori approaches.

“Sorry to interrupt the fun you all seem to be having, but are ready to start training Miss [f/n]?” An oblivious Dori comes to fetch you for your nightly training. You rise to your feet and nod your head.

“Toodles!” You give a little wave to the two brothers.

“She was more dangerous than I had thought,” says Kili. Fili only nods in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hardly ever write fanfictions, but I got an urge to write one for Thorin so here it is.  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated and most likely needed since I'm pretty new to this!  
> Hopefully you enjoyed your time reading this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Of course, I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners. I wish I owned it haha.


End file.
